


That Bloody Git

by GryffindorTom



Series: Stories featuring The Next Generation [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Club W, F/M, Sex, Underage - Freeform, sleeping with others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: (August 2024) Dominque Weasley is fuming. Following a night working in Club W, she gets home to find her boyfriend, Zacharias Smith, in bed with her cousin Lily. What does she have to say about 'That Bloody Git'





	

**Club W, Broad Street, Birmingham, England**

**12** **th** **August 2024**

Club W was an exclusive club for youth of Wizarding Britain, part of a group of night clubs in the major magical districts within the United Kingdom, owned in a joint venture between Marauders Investments, a company owned by Harry Potter, and Weasley Wizard Wheezes, a company owned by George and Ron Weasley.

Friday nights were the busiest nights in Club W Birmingham since the popular DJ known as " _The Dom_ ", a DJ who, according to patrons, held no prisoners when it came to the musical charts of the Wizarding World, even branding the newest album of the Bent Winged Snitches to be a menace to society. The Dom, as she was known in the club, was Dominique Weasley, the girlfriend of branch manager Zacharias Smith and daughter of Gringotts Curse Breakers Bill and Fleur Weasley.

Dominique had been out of Hogwarts for a week when her Uncle, Minister of Magic Harry Potter, had seen her mixing the latest songs that had been on Teen Wireless, the teenage station on the Wizarding Wireless Network. Noticing the talent that she had, Harry had got her to sign a contract to become the newest property of Club W, which he had formed the year before.

As she placed her mixing equipment that she, along with her Aunt, Hermione Granger-Weasley, had enchanted to work in the Wizarding World, she headed up the stairs to her apartment that she shared with her boyfriend when she heard moans coming from behind the door. As she went to open the door, she heard something which made her angry.

"Ooh Lily, you are so fucking tighter than Dom." Dominique heard her boyfriend shout in glee. Getting more annoyed each second, she had to make a decision. ' _That fucking bastard. How dare he cheat on me!_ '

Opening the door quietly, she crept into the doorway of the bedroom where she saw her boyfriend pounding into her cousin, Lily Luna Potter. Slamming the door, she watched as her boyfriend pulled out of Lily, his member still erect.

After kicking the two of them out of the apartment, Dominique sat down on the sofa and opened her mirror that she could communicate with her parents. ' _That arsehol, I will never forgive him for his actions.'_

She just hoped her parents could make things better for her, especially in the wake of Zacharias Smith cheating on her, that bloody git.


End file.
